Dark Desires Two: Lie To Me
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story Dark Desires where Spike and Dawn fall for one another. Well Buffy had died and for good this time Spike is missing, but what happens when Dawn finds him and hes insane?
1. Can We Rest Now?

It had been two years and everything had changed not for the good. Buffy had died again, and this time she haden't come back. No matter how they tried to bring her back she stayed dead this time in the ground. Ben her currently widowed husband was left alone and weak. Ben drank every night hurt by the loss of his one and only. Buffy was the most important person in his world and she was gone. Buffy had been the head slayer the one who knew her way around this demon infested world. Now she had left Dawn alone in Sunnydale the only slayer there to save the world. Dawn didn't want the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Everyone felt lost with out Buffy to lead them. She was their leader their strength and now she had died for the last time. Willow had broken it off with Oz again and Oz left town lost in his own torment of Willow's blame. She told him that if she hadn't been spending time with him she would have noticed that Buffy was dying. Willow moved to England with Giles having no where else to go. Xander and Anya stayed together and grew stronger then before with the loss of their patriarch needing someone to keep them alive they used one another.

Dawn had recently found out that being the key made her eternal ever since her eighteenth birthday. She was destined to live forever as an eighteen year old. Dawn had fallen passionitely in love with Spike, and he was the man of her dreams. Dawn planned on spending eternity with him. But eternity didn't look like a possibility anymore. When Buffy died battleing the legion, Spike had been lost. He was fighting with her, neither one of them thinking it would be a big battle just a few old vamps easy to dust. They were wrong it was a battle that would end there lives. Buffy got caught in the trap and killed slowly until she had no breath in her anymore. No one knew what happened to Spike. He had dissapeared from the face of the earth. Dawn was left alone with out Spike.

Spike had promised her forever said he would never leave her, he lied. He was gone and Dawn was lost. She couldn't save the world with out him by her side. Every night she would waste away in sorrows for the loss of her forever. When she first found he was gone life seemed meaningless. Dawn remembered once saying to Buffy something close to those words exactly..._"I love him, that has to be enough or life will lose meaning."_ Dawn didn't want to live not knowing where Spike was not knowing if he was alive or safe. Dawn wasted away every lonely day she spent at work. Every night was just a stage of "Going through the motions." Nothing seemed all right anymore, she was half dead.

Angel had fled back to his apartment in LA, seeings as WolfRam and Heart had burned down. Faith had left Angel, she didn't want to see a constant reminder of Buffy. Faith also blamed Angel for Buffy's death also blaming herself. Knowing if she hadn't left with Angel she would have been fighting with Buffy and she wouldn't have let her die.

Dawn woke in the early morning not wanting to rise not wanting to move. Every day was done because it had to be, if she had a choice she would lay there in her bed until she died. But the world wouldn't go on if she wasn't there to save it, though it didn't matter much to her, no one mattered much to her. Now she was truly the slayer, no life, no love, no passion, just a machine built to save the world from demons.

Dawn stood up and ran a comb through her hair trying to look presentable, if she did this it didn't rais questions. People thought she was all right if she acted like she was. So she pretended life was fine and that she had moved on. Pretended that Spike wasn't lingering in her thoughts every second she was awake, every second she was alive. She walked down the stares and looked around the house was empty as usual. The phone rang which caused her to wince.

She walked over and picked up the reciever in her hand. "Hello?" Dawn said putting on a fake voice of excitement.

"Why hello, Dawnie." She heard Giles voice on the other line.

"Giles, hey!" Dawn said a smile in her voice not on her face. "So whats up?" She asked fakely.

"Well, I have some urgent news." Giles paused. "You may want to be sitting." He gave her a moment to sit down though she remained on her feet. "Wev'e found him!" Giles said waiting for her reply.

"Found who?" Dawn asked shocked. It never crossed her mind the him he was speaking of could possibly matter to her.

"Spike." Giles answered.

"What!?!" Dawn yelled in shock tears rushing to her eyes.

"He's in a bad way Dawn, he's been hurt badly and he's gone completely insane lost his mind." Giles answered.

"But he's alive, youv'e found him, Spike is alive." Dawn said crying hystericaly now as the shock faded away and the reality flushed into her.

"Yes Dawn but not normal hes gone insane." Giles said a frown in his tone.

"I 'm taking a plain there as soon as I can." Dawn said trying to calm herself. "If he's alive Giles maybe life wont be so bad anymore." Dawn said hanging up the phone.

Dawn rushed to her feet and threw a coat over her she grabbed her purse which had everything she needed. Her cell phone her wallet with her credit card and cash and a handy stake.

Dawn rushed to the airport and got a flight out to England as soon as she possibly could. The plain ride was painful as she waited to find Spike in a panicked state. She couldn't think straight a worried smile firmly planted on her face. Spike was alive maybe he was crazy but that could be fixed. Dawn felt the like there was some feeling inside her again, something inside her felt real again.

She rushed from the plain and quickly got a taxi to Giles apartment. She couldn't bare seeing him after what she said the last time she saw him.

_"I don't care Giles. Not anymore, about anyone, anything." Dawn sat down in a chair next to a sadened Giles._

_"Dawn dont say that, life isn't over your so young." Giles frowned like usual._

_"Giles, life is over for me now. I am going to be like Buffy when she came back from heavan. Except there is no recovery for me now, I am dead, through and through. My soul is dead but my body is still moving. And you can't save me from that no one can."_

Dawn walked up to Giles place and knocked on the door reluctantly.

"Im comming!" She heard Giles familiar voice hollar. He opened the door looking at Dawn's changed face. So much pain inside such a young girl. Her beauty never faded though her sould did. She was still stunning still near perfect.

"Hi Giles." She smiled truly glad to see his face.

"Dawn!" Giles lit up and pulled Dawn into a hug. "Come in from the rain." Giles said pulling her inside Dawn hadn't even noticed it had been raining.

"Where is he Giles. I am glad to see you and all, but, I need to see him." Dawn said pleading.

"He's in the basement chained up." Giles said frowning. "He is dangerous no one has been able to get to him Dawn. He is crazy." Giles warned. "I don't know if Iwant you to see him like this."

"Not your choice old man." Dawn said running to the basement. She wanted to see him her Spike the love of her life. She thought now that there was hope he was alive and he was able to be saved.

Dawn walked down to the basement creeping slowly as she prepaired herself for what she was going to see next. She knew it wasn't going to be good but something in seeing him made her happy.

She saw him. Spike crouched in the corner into a ball. Something shot through her chest as she felt like she was whole again. It was sick really just seeing him made her feel like her life had a purpose again a meaning.

Dawn walked over to Spike and crouched beside him tears streaming down her pale face. "Spike." Dawn whispered.

"NO!" He shouted standing up and paising around. "Not supposed to be here can't see me, don't let the girl see me, not supposed to. Not see what I did, close your eyes now shut your eyes." Spike rambled.

"Spike it's me." Dawn said trying to walk over to him as he pased around.

"No it's not you again, no, no. They lied to me, theyll do it again. Tell me she's here tell me my Nibblet is here they lie." Spike said almost crying.

It killed Dawn to see this Spike had lost his mind and she wasn't getting through to him. "Spike it's Dawn."

"No no no, not again not again. Wont fool me again no. She can't see me, she would hate me should hate me." Spike said nervous.

Dawn knew something made him think she was there before she could make out something in what he was saying. Someone was messing with him. "I love you Spike come back to me."

"Why do you hate me. Why would you want to lie and say my girl came back for me, your Buffy arent you, yes thats true she always hated me and now your haunting me." Dawn felt hurt as he said Buffy's name. Bringing back memorys feeling the pain she felt when he loved Buffy not her.

"I am not Buffy. It's Dawn Spike...I love you." She tried to pull him to her grabbing his arms.

He looked into her eyes. "Nibblet?" Spike asked calm now.

"Yes." Dawn answered.

"You, in your eyes. I see your soul." Spike smiled. "Your not the lie, can't be you feel too real." Spike said speaking slightly more coherant as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Spike what happened to you?" Dawn asked almost crying. "Two years Spike, it's been two years." Dawn's face turned hot as she forced back the tears building in her eyes.

"No, it's been eternity." Spike frowned. "Too long with out my girl." Why was he comming back to normal was it her?

"I missed you." Dawn gave into the tears as one strode down her cheek. Spike wipped it away.

"I miss you still." Spike frowned licking the tear from his finger tip.

"But I'm here." Dawn said looking up at him.

"No, your faded. Some one took away your passion." Spike nodded.

"You." Dawn frowned.

"I should have never owned it." Spike touched her face again. "It wasn't fair of me to take it away."

"No." Dawn frowned making conversation with the lunatic vampire as if it were completely normal. "Why did you leave?"

"Didn't mean to, wanted to stay. It took me away." Spike said riping off his shirt. "The soul did this."

"You have a soul." Dawn said putting her hands at the bloody dig marks in Spikes bare chest.

"A curse." Spike nodded. "It made me weak and then when I was in that hell place." Spike frowned remembering. Hell place? A hell demension? Dawn was putting it all together. It sounded like Spike had gotten his soul back and some how was sent into a hell dimension.

"Spike, I am here now." Dawn reassured him running her hands through his hair. His roots had grown in now so he had that half blond half brown look.

"Never leave me." Spike begged.

"Never." Dawn promised. "No matter what." Dawn said as Spike rested his head on her shoulder.

Spike had promies he would stay with her once before, when he had come back from leaving for almost two years almost the same as now.

_"Promise never to leave again." She begged with a hint of playfulness in her eyes._

_"Of course, never."_

As sick as it was she never would. Even if Spike were never going to recover, his was how she would have to live taking care of him. She loved him and being with him made her whole again she was getting back to her old self, she was becomming less of a shell. She owed him this, all the times he took care of her before made her feel safe, he was hurting now and he needed her.

"Dawn?" Spike asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." Spike apologized slightly understanding what his absense did to her.

"It's all going to be okay now." Dawn assured him holding onto him still entranced by him insane or not.

"I love you my little bit, always will." Spike moaned. "Two years and your all that clouds my thoughts."

"I havn't been able to get you out of my head." Dawn answered. "Not that I tried all that hard." Dawn said breathing in the scent of him, half expecting it to have changed. But no he had the same Spike smell, that made her weaken at the knees.

"Spike, I have to go see Giles now, and tell him everything." Dawn said looking into his confused eyes.

"No, you said you would never leave me." Spike said frantic.

"Spike, I promise you I will be back, soon." Dawn said holding his face between her hands. "I'll come back and unchain you." She said descusted with the fact that they had him chained like an animal.

She walked up the stares and to where she had left Giles who was now accomponied by Willow.

"Dawnie!" Willow shouted throwing her arms around Dawn embracing her warmly.

Dawn retured the favor. "Hey Willow."

"I missed you." Willow confessed.

"I missed you too." Dawn answered it was a lie, she missed her now. When she was back home it was like no one existed like nothing mattered.

"So how is he?" Willow asked hopeful.

"Better I think." Dawn said pleased.

"You mean he talked to you." Giles said shocked.

"He told me he has his soul back. I think he was in a hell dimension." Dawn looked at Giles.

"Dawn, you don't understand, none of us could speak with him he was insane, he tried to kill us." Giles said looking concerned for her sanity.

"He talked to me, when he realized it was me I think he got better." Dawn smiled a little.

"Wow, maybe he can pull through." Willow smiled. "I think I am comming back to Sunnydale with you Dawnie." Willow said looking at her feet.

"All right." Dawn said monotone. "Giles I am taking him with me...don't protest, I am pissed you put him in chains in the first place." She said stern.

"I couldn't conrtol him Dawn." Giles frowned ashamed. Dawn's words always had such a heat to them before Spike left and it was back now, the passion was rising inside her slowly but it was comming back.

"I don't care. I can." Dawn said sure of herself. "I am taking him home." Dawn said looking back to Willow. "Can you call Angel, have him send his private jet down here, I can't take Spike into an airport." Willow nodded. "Pack your things were leaving tonight." Dawn said looking at Willow.

Dawn walked back down the steps and into the dark damp basement where her other half was. She saw him siting on a cot running his hands through his hair.

"She isn't comming back for you William, she thinks your insane, knows what youve done." Spike talking to himself as Dawn walked over to him.

"I didn't leave Spike, I'm here." She stood above him as he threw himself into her wrapping his arms around her legs putting his head into her stomouch.

"Your leaving aren't you?" Spike asked.

"Yes. But I am taking you with me." Dawn said running her hands through his hair.

"I feel like you make me whole again." Spike said looking up at her.

"I feel the same." Dawn said smiling.

"You do realize im insane." Spike said knowing this for himself, knowing it was getting better when she was near him.

"Spike, your gonna be all right." Dawn said smiling. "I know your alive and that's enough."

"Is it?" Spike asked.

"For eternity." Dawn said as she remembered their conversation when they found out she was going to live forever.

_"...You love me and I love you, isn't that enough?" _

_"Of course my love, for eternity." Spike smirked crookidly as he leaned into place another kiss on Dawn's willing lips._

They waited until Angel arrived with his jet. Dawn walking Spike upstairs an into the jet as Willow followed. Angel was waiting inside as he stared down a little frustrated. They shut the door behind them and the jet took off.

"So Dawn this is a change." Angel smirked. "I see you again after two years and your with Spike." Sarcasm rang through his words.

"I guesse I just can't change." Dawn said smiling as Spike rested on her shoulder clinging to her.

"He's very clingy isn't he?" Angel said sarcastic.

"Sod off poofter." Spike said more himself as he was touching Dawn. She was sure now he was going to be fine and very soon.

"I thought he was all insane with the babbles." Angel said confused.

"He was, he's getting much better." Dawn smiled. He was back with her now, everything was going to be all right.

"I sure hope your not getting back together with a lunatic." Angel said rudely.

"We were never, broken up, he was just missing." Dawn reminded him.

"This isn't right." Angel shook his head.

"No, but it sure feels right." Spike said snuggling into Dawn as he wrapped his arms around her, slowly becomming himself again.

"Spike." She said his name hearing it roll off of her tongue made him smile.

"I can't believe how you guys can just go back to being all comfortable with each other after two years." Willow said astonished, happy.

"Yeah, it's enough to make me feel sick." Angel said rolling his eyes.

"It's enough to make me feel safe." Spike sighed. She was getting him back ,back to normal, and for once she felt alive again.

The plain ride was quiet as Spike fell asleep on Dawn shoulder, for once he felt relaxed. Everything felt right again if only for a second. Dawn knew that even when everything else had fallen apart around her, if Spike were back it would be all right, everything was going to be okay.

So yeah its a little intense with the death and loss and all!! I hope you like it and if not I can always well start over lol!

But im hoping this sequel is good im hoping you luv it!! So review if you want more thanks!


	2. Betrayl

Things had been so messed up, so wrong. Dawn losing Buffy again was enough to send her into insanity, but losing Spike was enough to kill her. It felt like it did before but she was alive again, now that he was touching her. It had been painful to see him like he was before, hurting and insaine. But it also gave her comfort to see him alive and still wanting her like he had before. She knew then he was able to be rescued. Now he was regaining his strength becoming himself again, soon enough her Spike would be back. Maybe she would have a chance to heal from what she had endured, there was finaly someone she could talk to. Nothing was going to be perfect again, not with Buffy gone. But things could be all right and sometimes they could be peaceful, maybe close to perfect. Spike was the one person she couldn't lose the one person she needed no matter what.

Dawn woke as the plain stumbled around a little bit. She looked up as she noticed she was leaning on Spike's chest, she had fallen asleep with him leaning on her. She hoped that this was intentional it meant Spike was back really all the way back. He was always the one to protect her cradle her. Not by her choice by his, Spike was just that way and she loved it, missed it when he was gone. They belonged together forever and what they both had missed was finaly back. The only ones besides Anya and Xander that were still together. It was as if nothing had changed as if two years hadent gone by.

"You two love birds wake up." Angel ordered. "Were here, sunnydale."

"Sunnyhell you mean." Dawn answered.

"Home sweet home." Spike sat up holding onto Dawn.

"All right so I guesse I'm staying with you guys for a lil' while." Angel said.

"That's good." Dawn agreed.

"Come on let's go." Willow said holding her bags as the jet doors opened.

They all piled out with there bags in there hands. Willow was the first to barge into the house the rest following. She was most excited to be back home, the rest thought of this as a hole.

"I just noticed something, why wasn't the bloody door locked." Spike frowned down at Dawn.

"I didn't care to lock it." She admitted. "Never locked it actually, stopped locking it the day you went missing the day Buffy died." Dawn said weekly.

"Why did you give up so easily?" Spike ask looking down at Dawn as Angel sat on the couch and Willow went up to her old room.

"Spike the two most important people in my life are gone, I had no purpose anymore, only to save the world." Dawn spoke as if it were a year ago.

"Don't ever feel that way. Your too young to give up." Spike said cupping her face in his hands.

"As of currently I'm a twenty year old in the body of an eighteen year old." She said a smile on her face. "Kinda weird, you do remember that right?"

"The fact that you are going to be eighteen forever, it was only the best news I ever heard." Spike said smiling.

Angel got up and walked into the kitched mumbling something under his breath. Dawn thought it sounded an aweful lot like 'this is bullshit' it made her chuckle.

"Dawn why is it you make me normal again?" Spike asked honestly.

"I don't know, I feel the same way." Dawn smiled. "Sure I wasn't insane, but I was lost without you, I was pretty much a machine." She paused. "It made me understand why Buffy felt that way ya know 'going through the motions'."

"I'm so sorry." Spike apologized.

"Don't be I blame myself for basing my entire world on one person." She shrugged.

"Hey, I went bloody insane, I think I was worse." They both laughed as Spike tried to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe your back, I thought you were dead." Dawn looked up at Spike as he wrapped his arms around her waste.

"I was." Spike smirked. "With out you I am dead." He leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

Dawn hadn't really kissed anyone in two years, and meant it. There was no point in being with anyone but him there was no filler that could help. Dawn had lost the only one who meant anything to her besides her sister. Sure her friends were important but her entire life crashed down when they were both gone. Angel had tried something with her, why she would never know. She let him kiss her, it didn't go any further, then kissing. Angel had gotten the wrong impression and thought it was more. He had to go back home for business and they never really talked about it after that, only on the phone.

"Dawn?" Spike said as he pulled away.

"Hmm." She moaned.

"Still have that same effect I see." He smiled coyly.

"Always." Dawn smiled. "You have your confidence back I see."

"Thanks to you." Spike kissed her again as Angel walked into the room slapping him on the back.

"Save it for the bedroom." Angel said sarcastic, annoyed.

"Sounds like a good idea." Spike said with a devilish look on his face. Dawn smiled in return remembering everything her and Spike had done together.

"This is disturbing me." Angel frowned looking truly depressed about something.

"Look away then peaches." Spike smiled still looking down at Dawn.

"Can't you guys think of anything else, Buffy's dead ya know." Angel said almost yelling.

"Angel don't, I am the one who stayed here and cleaned up the mess, and ya know saved the world." Dawn tried to hold back the tears. "So don't go giving me speaches about not thinking about my sister because I think about her every damn day of my life." Dawn stared at Angel as he looked at her in shock. "You left you don't know what it was like, to stay in this sunnyhell every day this place pulls you down and I was pretty low. So is that what youd'e rather, me being unhappy,empty?"

"No, I, I just, I didn't mean anything by it." Angel frowned feeling guilty.

"The great poofter strikes again." Spike shook his head as he led Dawn up the stairs. "Come on lets get you to bed, it's late."

Angel sat back on the couch feeling aweful for what he had said. He noticed the changed in Dawn the same times Spike had. Sure he had fallen for Faith but something inside him wanted Dawn, was drawn to her. He was jealous of Spike jealous she chose him. Angel felt something for Dawn it was strange really maybe it was just a fasanation. The way she knew she was strong knew she was beautiful finaly. She never felt that way before always inoticed, unwanted. Now she that she was with Spike again she blossomed into her old self. Dawn was the most passionate person Angel had ever met, almost more than Darla. Sure Darla's passion was killing, but she was passionate. Dawn had always been like that, she was strong, had a way with words, had a way of saying things without knowing there full impact. Angel wanted her for some reason he wished he could ignore. The slayer now the head slayer and Spike's girl. Maybe he just had a fixation with all the women belonging to Spike. This one he was pretty certain he couldn't steel. Maybe he could though, he had stolen all the other's. This wouldn't be as simple though. Dawn was smart, and she had a passion for Spike a need almost. Why was he thinking like this caniving, not like himself. He was letting the inner demon take controle, no he wasn't losing his soul but he wasn't letting it controle him either.

Spike practicaly carried Dawn up the stairs. He was back now he was himself, always taking care of Dawn making her feel safe. What he got in return was her, completely he had her. Dawn had never been with another man, sure she had dated a few boys in highschool. But Spike was it her first love, the first person she ever slept with and the only one. This was love sure it was messed up in more ways then you could count, but they belonged together.

"Spike." Dawn whispered as he lay her into her bed.

"Yeah Nibblet." Spike answered.

"You broke your promise." Dawn whispered as he sat down beside her.

"Whats that?" Spike asked stroking her hair.

"You promised youd'e never leave again." She said weekly.

"I know, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain." Spike apologized sadly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dawn smiled. "Now get in here with me or I will be forced to take drastic measures." She giggled pulled the covers open for Spike.

"All right Dawn." Spike smiled sliding in bed with her as she leaned on him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"She's gone Spike she's really gone." Dawn said holding back the pain.

"I know." Spike said remembering something he had said to Buffy before.

_"Honestly I would have killed you myself if I thought you would have stayed dead." Spike snickered._

He didn't mean it and he knew Dawn remembered it she remembered everything he said. Spike wished he would take back every bad word he had said about the blond slayer now that she was really gone. It changed everything changed reality. Made Dawn the head slayer having to face the hellmouth alone. Giles moved to England which also made things harder on Dawn. She was left alone no one stayed with her, no one. The house was always empty. Angel stayed for about a week but had to leave, espesially since nothing real happened between them. The only person she ever talked to anymore was Anya, or Ben. Ben only made things worse always crying always moping.

"She's never comming back, she's gone for good." Dawn frowned.

"Dawnie, I'm so sorry you have to go through this." Spike apologized even though it was not his fault.

"What happened to her Spike, you were there, what happened?" Dawn asked breathing in the scent of him.

"You sure you wanna know all this Nibblet?" Spike asked hopeful she would say no.

"Yes."

"She got sucked into the hell dimension too, except she got killed the second she got there." Spike paused. "The portal opened up and she fell into it back to this dimension, it's all pretty complicated."

"What about you?" She asked, Spike knowing exactly what she meant.

"Something hit me when we were fighting, someone gave me my soul." Spike paused again. "I don't know who but someone did, and then I got sucked into that sodding hell dimension. And things are all kinda jumbled from then on."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you guys." Dawn frowned tears filling her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." Spike reassured her. "It was mine. I should have saved her, could have. But I hesitated because of my soul it made me all confused."

Dawn sat up as she heard him say this. Afraid angry hurt, too many feelings all rushing to her at once. Spike had told if he hadn't got his soul back he would have been coherant enough to save her sister. So some one was to blame she needed to find them, who ever it was.

"What are you thinking about?" Spike asked stroking her back as she sat up.

"Nothing." Dawn sighed. "I'm gonna go downstairs."

"All right, want me to come with you?" Spike asked nervous.

"No, I'll be right back. I'm just getting a drink." Dawn said smiling.

Dawn got up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a Fiji water. She cracked open the cap as it hissed. She drank down the water almost half empty now. She felt someone touching her shoulder as she turned to throw them into a headlock. It was Angel now squirming around.

"Oh sorry Angel." Dawn said letting him loose.

"It's fine, didn't mean to startle you." He said adjusting himself.

"Sup?" She asked casualy.

"I wanted to talk about a few things." He said stepping closer.

"Yeah, what?" Dawn asked preppy.

"You and me." Angel spoke in a low confident voice.

"Uhm...what you mean?" Dawn asked confusion in her voice.

"Dawn, I think maybe if Spike hadn't come back something would have happened." Angel put his hand on her hand that was by her side.

"Angel..." Dawn said jerking her hand away.

"C'mon Dawn, you know I'm right." Angel said stepping closer.

"Angel, I'm with Spike." Dawn looked astonished. "I love him, and I know we kissed, but it was solace nothing more." Dawn said ashamed.

"You kissed him!" Spike yelled from the corner of the room.

"Spike." Dawn looked over to him shocked. "No, it's not what you think, he kissed me."

"You didn't exactly pull away." Angel smiled.

"Angel, your my bloody sire, why are you always doing this to me." Spike looked to Angel in pain. "She was mine."

"Spike it wasn't anything, he was just there and I was confused and alone and scared and..." Dawn walked over to Spike trying to explain.

"And what Dawn, what?" Spike asked angry as he stepped away from Dawn.

"You left me, you broke your promise." Dawn said tears filling her eyes.

"I didn't exactly do it on purpose Dawnie." Spike spoke with a sarcastic zing to his words. He usualy didn't call her Dawnie thats what Angel called her.

"But you did. You promised you would be here forever and you were gone just like that. Think of what that did to me." Dawn said almost yelling. "You knew I was alive, knew you could get to me some how." Dawn went to touch his arm but he pulled away. "Spike, I was dead, a shell, and he was there, I needed someone when Buffy died, but my someone was gone, you were gone." A tear escaped her eyes betraying her.

"But Dawn, it's Angel, if it were some random bloke then sure I could get over it. But it's Angel, he always takes what I have." Spike stepped back. "I can't take this I have to go I just, can't." Spike mumbled backing up more.

"Spike, please don't go please just talk to me." Dawn pleaded.

"No not now, just leave me alone for now." Spike ran out the door before Dawn could catch up to him.

"I'm so sorry Dawnie." Angel apologized, the sound was fake.

"I hate you." Dawn whined tears pouring down her pale cheeks. "You destroy everything." She said her back to him.

"I love you Dawnie, this was the only way-"

"Only way what?" Dawn spun around. "You can't have me Angel, I will never be with you. While Spike's alive I won't be with anyone."

"Don't be rediculous." Angel protested. "He's left you again just like that."

"Angel leave!" She hissed.

"Dawn-" He pleaded.

"LEAVE!" Dawn spat out the words, venom seering through them. "Get the hell outta my house!" She pointed towards the door.

"If that's really what you want." Angel looked at her.

"It's exactly what I want." Dawn nodded.

"All right then, do what the slayer always does, be alone." Angel walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Dawn fell to the floor in sobs. Spike had left and she didn't know if he would forgive her this time. When Angel kissed her, she had been crying, hysterical. It was only a few weeks after Spike and Buffy were gone, and she thought they were _both_ dead. She had cried every night for over a month, not just tears, hysterics. She was almost insane, and Angel was there. He kissed her to stop the tears and she didn't push him away. It did stop the tears only because she imagined it were Spike. Angel was nothing like Spike but it was enough to keep her from taking her own life. Dawn would have done it, she was strong but she had a tendency to give up when things got too hard, things that had too do with Spike. Angel knew she was going to try something, no one could get to her. She wouldn't talk just cried and when he kissed her the tears ceased for the moment. After the few months of hysterics had stopped she went into a state of catatonia. She wouldn't move barely ate and just lied there. After that went on for about a week, she became active. She would patrole and do the save the world bit. After that everyone left and she was alone again. She became empty a shell nothing left.

Dawn got up pulling herself to her feet. She walked outside and breathed in the fresh air, breathing stung. Dawn walked down the street in search of Spike she wasn't about to let him go now that she had found him. A spell to forget could work, but she didn't want to mess with the black arts...yet. She would find Spike where ever he was and if he wouldn't forgive her she would make them all forget all three of them, Angel, Spike and herself. It would be as if it never happened.

But she hoped Spike would realize it meant nothing between her and Angel. He would know that she loved him and it was the pain the incoherant pain that led her to this. Dawn loved Spike and that would be enough.

_**Authors Note: Poor Poor Dawnie. This must really suck for her lol. I know it's terribly mean of me to do, but I kinda just go where the story and characters lead me so don't blame me. Please don't flame me for this, but I do want honesty just not too brutal. Can you blame Spike for being mad...but can you blame Dawn for letting Angel kiss her...let it be known Dawn had NO feelings for Angel what so ever, it was purely solace. Think of it, your big sis is dead, and you want to go to someone for help and the man you love isn't there either, OUCH!! So she went to who ever was there and she was a lil outta it. So I hope you like this I really do and it will better for Dawn...possibly :)! Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the next chap like the way you would like it to go then I would love to hear them I am always welcome to new idea's what ever makes the readers happy. :) So review my friends review like your lives depended on it, lol:o) --- it's a clown sorta like me lol! Rock on and enjoy!!! 3 **_


	3. Im Sunk?

Dawn walked down the street trying to keep her composure. She knew something would go wrong things couldn't stay so perfect for so long. Angel meant nothing to her and she though Spike was dead it wasn't like she thought he was missing. She sat down leaning against a grave stone as she looked at the outside of the crypt. He was the epitome of perfection. Now her life was just a shadow of what it once was, when everything was perfect. She was in every direction now and there was no hope of normalcy. Dawn let herself slide down onto the ground. Either Spike was in there or he was in a bar somewhere getting sloshed. Dawn let the tears fall down her cheek as she felt the pain tearing through her chest. She couldn't lose him twice, she wouldn't survive this. Spike did only cause her pain, everyone was right. Why was it that everything always fell apart with him? Dawn was in love with Spike but for some reason she couldn't keep this together, couldnt fix this. Why couldn't they make this work why did something always tear them apart. Dawn knew she loved him knew she couldn't live without him. So why wasn't that enough, why didn't he know that. He had never seen what she was like without him so he didn't know what losing him did to her. For all he knew when she was with out him she was happy he was wrong.

Dawn stood up and wiped the tears from her burning eyes. She wiped away the smugded make up as best she could. She opened the door and walked inside with out hesitation. Dawn slammed the door behind her.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Spike asked anger rising inside him.

"I don't know." Dawn looked down.

"Well you figure it out then come talk to me." Spike lit a cigarette and popped it into his mouth.

"You know maybe this isn't what I thought it was." Dawn admitted. "I mean I always thought this thing between us was something great, perfect." She paused as Spike raised one scared eye brow. "I must have been wrong because something perfect can't cause me so much pain." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Another bloody Summer's women always blaming it on the bloke." Spike said sarcastic.

"Not really a Summer's women Spike, never really was." Dawn turned around and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

"Sure you are Nibblet, sure you are." Spike whispered as soon as she was out of earshot and sat back down on his couch.

Dawn walked outside and wondered down the street. She didn't know why she just left without explaining to him. Dawn just didn't want to be near him anymore it hurt too much. He reminded her of Buffy, and all he ever did was hurt her. Spike knew that just as well as she did, he knew that before she did.

"Hey Summers." Dawn heard an unfamiliar voice standing behind her. She turned around to see Riley leaning standing there a smile on his face.

"Riley!" Dawn shouted as she jumped into his arms. "Your here."

"Yeah." Riley smiled as he looked down at the changed Dawn.

"So did you hear?" She asked hoping she didn't have to explain to him that her sister had died.

"Yes. I know everything." Riley looked sadened. "I was on a mission, deep undercover and when I was out they informed me of the...situation." Riley frowned. "I wish I could have come to the funeral."

"It's all right your here now." Dawn smiled. Dawn and Riley had gotten close. Sure she was never really there most of the time they spent together. All memorys the monks planted.

"So why do you look so sad?" Riley asked wiping away a stray tear. "And why are you at Spike's crypt?" He asked a smile playing across his face.

"It's a long story." Dawn bit her lip.

"I got time." He admitted.

"All right but your not gonna wanna hear it." Dawn smiled. "Before Buffy died. I was with Spike. Like with him ya know dating." She let this settle in.

"Why?" Riley asked confused. "What is it with you Summer's women?"

"I don't know it's a blind spot we all have I guesse." Dawn smiled. "We'll the same time Buffy died he went missing I thought he was dead."

"Wait is he?"

"No." Dawn giggled. "But for two years I thought he was. Giles found him alive and I brought him back here. Well he found out that when I thought he was dead I let Angel kiss me and he totaly flipped out and now I don't know anymore."

"Wow. That was a lot of information in one small condensed little sentance." Riley almost stumbled over in shock. "He's not worth getting all bent outta shape over." Riley said truly feeling bad for Dawn. "Well im in town so what do you wanna do?" Riley asked smiling, that same bright smile, that puppy dog look he always had.

"You think maybe we could go out tommorow? I'm not feeling up to it and Ide rather spend time with you when I'm in a good mood." She smiled.

"Sure." Riley smiled as well.

"So you have a place to stay. or do you wanna stay at my house?" Dawn asked.

"If you don't mind I didn't really plan ahead." Riley smiled sheepishly.

"Good ide much rather you stay at my place." Dawn smiled as they locked arms and walked back to the Summer's home.

When they arrived Dawn went up stairs and into her bedroom to grab a picture of Buffy for Riley. He didn't have any and he wanted one so he would never forget her face as the memory seemed to be slipping away. Dawn saw a note on her bed and her window was open. She ran over to it and read it.

_So believe in me, believe them  
You think I'll let you down  
Well I won't  
They can fire everything they've got  
What do you think? I'm sunk?  
I will float on (...and die)  
I am fine to put your gun to my life  
And know I'm scared it won't fire right _

_-William_

"Oh my God!" Dawn shouted running down the stairs. She saw Riley smiling at her and handed him the note.

"Whats this?" He asked confused.

"Lyrics, from my favorite band. He's gonna kill himself." Dawn whinned. "I gotta go!" Dawn yelled as she ran out the door and down the street. the daylight was rising in the sky. Dawn was lucky to have the slayer ability the slayer speed. She ran down the street to Spike's crypt. He was standing outside the crypt door the door left wide open. "Spike the sun." Dawn yelled.

"I know." He whispered. "All I do is hurt you so if I am not alive then you wont hurt anymore." Spike frowned. _I guesse the crazy is comming back._ Dawn thought to herself.

The sun began to rise in the sky as Dawn saw the skin on Spike's arm begin to sizzle._ Hell no your not taking your life on my account. _Dawn jumped in front of him and pushed him into the crypt. He fell to the ground as Dawn shut the door behind her.

"You idiot!" Dawn scolded him.

"Dawn it was for you." Spike said. "All I do is hurt you."

"Spike if you die I die too." Dawn frowned.

"You are still alive Dawn and you thought I was dead before. Your better off with out me." Spike said ashamed.

"Spike I was dead. I was a shell, I was like a robot. Don't do that to me again." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry for everything." Spike apologized.

"Well you are a fool." Dawn smiled.

"I am a fool luv. But I am a fool who loves you." Spike stood up.

"I love you too Spike that's what I keep trying to get through your head." Dawn shook her head.

"Dawn this isn't good for you it can't be." Spike frowned.

"I know." She nodded. "But it's all I got." Dawn shrugged.

"You got a lot more then me little bit." Spike smiled almost a sad looking smile.

"Like what Spike?" She asked serious.

"Riley's back." He frowned.

"Your rediculous you know that." Dawn shook her head. "Stop thinking about Angel and Riley...your who I want no one else."

"What is it with you Summer's women?" Spike frowned.

"What?" Dawn asked in shock.

"You think I'm someone im not." Spike answered.

"I know exactly who you are Spike. But I'm losing you again.. I love everything about you." Dawn admitted.

"There's too much bad in me for someone so good to love me." Spike sat down on the couch.

"I don't mind you underneath my skin, i'll let in the bad parts if I can have you Spike." She smirked. "Where's the old Spike the one who faught to get me?" Dawn asked slyly.

"He's been beaten down by too many Summers women." Spike said playfuly.

"Well why dont I nurse him back to health." Dawn smiled straddling Spike on the couch.

"Sounds good to me." Spike smiled, grasping the sides of Dawn's hips.

Dawn leaned into kiss Spike. Spike forgot why he tried to keep himself away from Dawn. They kissed for a few seconds then Dawn looked down at Spike.

"Why did you try so hard to get away from me?" She asked curious.

"I told you because I keep hurting you. And partly because i'm afraid to lose you. Your the last Summers women left you know." Spike stated regretting it as the words crossed his lips.

"I know." Dawn frowned. "I miss them Spike."

"I do too Nibblet." Spike pushed back her hair. "I do too." He offered the words but knew it wouldn't help.

"I need a break." She sighed. "From everything."

"Like what Nibblet?"

"Being the slayer, taking over for Buffy." Dawn frowned. "I cant get outta her shadow Spike." Dawn leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You arent in your sisters shadow." Spike stroked her hair. "Not with me."

"I know." Dawn smiled. "Can we go somewhere?" Dawn asked shyly.

"Like where Dawn?" Spike asked gently kissing her forhead.

"Away, somewhere, anywhere but here." She felt rediculous as the words crossed her lips. "I just want a break anything, please." She begged.

"All right, we can go somwhere." Spike gave in. "The trick is finding out where to go."

"I sound rediculous, there's no where to go Spike." Dawns sighed. "I have to be the slayer, be strong, like Buffy was." Dawn managed to hold back the tears this time.

"Here's fine Dawn, remember it's where you use to come when things were hard." Spike smirked. "We'll let the scoobies taking control for a few days and just have some fun with me." Spike ran his hands up her sides and to the sides of her face cupping it in his strong hands.

"Sounds better then any vacation to me." Dawn couldn't fight back the smile. It rose from a small sheepish grin to an uncontrolable smile that encaptured her entire face. "I'm so glad your back." Dawn admitted.

"Glad to be back." Spike smiled. "Kinda strange how you still want me even when you've seen me all insane." Spike couldn't smile as he put his hands on her legs, she was still straddling him.

"I could never not want you." Dawn touched her hand to his cheek. "Even if you were still insane I would still take care of you." She admitted leaning into kiss him. As she pulled away she saw a slight smile on his face.

"Something no one saw comming aren't we Nibblet?" He smiled.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked raising one eye brow.

"A pairing none of them wanted, but none of them expected. Yet in a way all feared." Spike spoke thoughtfully. "The Big Bad and his Little Bit." Spike smiled at the sound of it.

"It's kinda surprising how weve been through so much and we still end up here." Dawn smiled. "You know what makes no sense Spike?"

"No Dawn, whats that?" He asked considerately.

"It's been almost two years, and I still feel the pain like it was yesterday. Live with always. Losing you and losing Buffy. Accept you came back to me. She's still gone." Dawn tried to contain tears that wouldn't come. "I think weve all stayed here too long, far too long." Dawn bit her bottom lip fighting the pain.

Spike swore he could smell blood her blood. "Nibblet?" Spike touched below her lip as she stopped the biting. "Your bleeding."

"I could have saved her Spike, could have done something." She ignored the blood.

"Dawn you can't blame yourself for something that was no one's fault." He licked the blood from her lip. "There, i'll ifx you up right and proper."

"As always." She smiled.

"Always saving each other." Spike smirked firmly as Dawn leaned her head on his chest.

"I feel so safe with you, your the only who actually see's me Spike." She breathed in his scent. "They all just treat my like the replacement Buffy, accept they practicaly worshiped her, they just treat me like the robot version of her." Dawn closed her eyes.

"There all just fools Nibblet just fools." Spike held her in his arms saving her once again. If eternity could be like this then they could survive, they could live.

**Authors Note: So this is the new chapter, short I know. Hope you like it. It's sorta mushy and all lovey lol. But it's necisary I think. Now I really really need reviews because I'm drawing a blank. Between this and my other fanfic's it's harder to come up with ideas. So if you have any good one's please please please let me know it would be greatly appreciated...GREATLY!!!! So review review review, if you want the next chap soon. Thanks so Much. Luv -Kirsten**


	4. New Slayer

The world around them wasn't as great as it felt when they were together. Too many unhappy people around them but when they held each other they were better then happy. They were satisfied. They both kew something had to go wrong seeing as everything was so perfect. Nothing was ever perfect for too long. But why not? Why couldn't they have their happy ending. Dawn remembered what Spike told her about happy endings.

_"The problem with "happy endings" luv, is that there is no ending. In the movies they only show them at their happiest moment, not the real end. When the guy turns out to be a sodding prick and the girl is a psychotic self obsorbed bitch."_

She would just smile and nod being hopefull as always. This was enough this could be there end just here together defending the world as always. There end could be a beggining of happiness. Of satisfaction. Maybe they were far from perfect. But they both desreved this. They had endured anough suffering for a lifetime and they needed something to be theres, Something that could make their worthless lives worth living for. Losing each other was enough to drive them both insane and now that they were together maybe they could heal. Never fully, because they were just too broken but maybe they could survive. Neither one of them thought they were worthy of each other, but they both were. They made each other happy. They wanted to be alive when they were together and that was enough. This thing between them had been established as wrong as something twisted. But it was more innoscent and pure then any great love in history. Because without each other they just didn't fit they didn't work. When they were away from each other they lost all worth, all sanity.

They didn't want to wake that morning. The only thing left was the scoobies. Wanted to flee town. Make something else out of the life they had. Out of nothing. Making something out of nothing was Dawn's specialty. Knew how to make things seem better than they were. And things weren't that great. The slayer dead and gone. Permanintely. Because this was something they couldn't stop. She wasn't in some hell demension. It was just like last time. She was for sure in heavan. For all the times she saved the world she had a pass straight to the pearly gaits. So now they were alone again. Dawn was tired if having to save the world, tired of having this weight of the world. She was too young too weak. Twently now. Looked eighteen. No, never really did look eighteen. Dawn always looked older then she was. And now she would be like this forever. So things couldn't be so bad. She was going to live forever with the one she loved. Accept, now she had to save the world...forever. Alone. No slayer death meants no new slayer. But a slayer had died.

"Spike!" Dawn woke from Spike's embrace.

"Yeah, I'm up." Spike mumbled as he sat straight up from a dead sleep. Pun intended. "Everything okay Nibblet?" Spike asked looking over at her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I just realized something. If Buffy is dead than there has to be another slayer right." Dawn said proud of herself.

"Well yeah but your the one in Sunnydale. And youv'e been slayer longer. So technicaly that's only worse, cause it makes you head slayer." Spike nodded.

"Thanks a lot." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Sorry luv, just being honest." Spike smirked.

"Always with the honestly. Id'e rather youde just lie to me." Dawn admitted. "Id'e rather everyone just started lying more. Like before." She smiled sarcasticaly.

"Yeah it would make things easier if we were all a bunch of lying bastards." Spike wrapped his arm around Dawn.

"Hope I'm not unterupting anything." A girl said standing by Spike's front door.

"Sorta were bird, so why dontcha leave now." Spike looked angry.

"Sorry I came here to find the slayer. But it looks like I got something better, two vamps I presume." The girl stood stake in hand. She had short raven black hair to her shoulders and bright green eyes.

"No you found the slayer." Dawn admitted standing up quickly. "What do you want?" She asked adjusting herself.

"Oh." The girl looked shocked. "But your with a...a..." She couldn't seem to finish.

"Vampire." Spike answered for her.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be killing them?" She asked shocked.

"Usually, but we do things a little different in my town." Dawn smirked. "He has a soul." She admitted.

"Oh. I see." The girl looked over at his bare chest and quickly looked away. "Well I'm Kit." She smiled holding out her hand to shake Dawns.

Dawn just looked at her without shaking her hand. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry." The raven haired stranger frowned. "I'm the slayer, well a slayer...the new slayer. Not sure why but my watcher said that another slayer had died. He also said he wanted me to meet you. That you could teach me something. Plus I really wanted to meet you." The girl giggled.

"Yeah, well I'm not much for the teaching. And the other slayer that died was my sister." Dawn frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kit frowned again.

"S'allright." Dawn smirked. "I'm Dawn." Her smirk rose into a smile.

"Im Kit...I already told you that." She giggled.

"How old are you?" Dawn asked.

"I'm Sixteen tommorow." She smiled.

"I'm sorry." Dawn apologized.

"Why?" Kit looked confused.

"Your a slayer. It's not as great as you think it's gonna be." She said honeslty. "Plus your too giggly to be a slayer."

"You were giggly...bloody hell you still are." Spike smiled standing up and throwing on a shirt.

"Okay fine I can be. But it's harder when your not cynical, makes you hate the job, it holds you back." Dawn said trying to cover.

"So I mean are you two together?" Kit asked looking from Spike to Dawn.

"Why don't you just come out and say it." Dawn said sarcasticaly. "Yeah we are." She laughed.

"But he's a vamp. I know you said he has a soul but hes still totaly a demon." The girl looked confused.

"Yeah, occipational hazard." Dawn smiled.

"Spike." Spike reached out his hand to shake the girls.

She slowely reached out to touch his cold hand. "I'm Kit." She pulled away quickly, shyly. "Wait...Spike?" She looked over at Dawn then back to Spike. "Like_ the _Spike, the evil killer, the one who's was friends with Angelus."

"Well wait a bloody second now, we were never friends. Partners in crime maybe, but it was more he was my side kick than anything. Me and the poofter were never...friends" Spike said with descust.

"How can you be a slayer and be with him?" Kit asked confused.

"It's obvious you listen to everything your watcher says. We do things differently here, maybe you could learn something junior slayer." Dawn said sarcasticaly.

"Sorry I just...It's weird is all." Kit studdered over her words. "So where do you live?" She asked looking at Dawn.

"A house, down the street." Dawn nodded. "I kinda have to go there anyways. I should tell Giles about this." Dawn nodded.

"Your watcher?" The girl raised her eyesbrows.

"Sorta." Dawn nodded. "You comming." She asked looking at Spike.

"When would I ever leave your side." Spike smiled coyly. "Plus I was looking to fix this." Spike said playing with his hair.

Dawn laughed. "Anya has some hair dye that she left in my bathroom." Dawn smiled. "I helped her dye her hair again. But I can help you if you want."

"Yeah, I don't think this is as tough as my usual hair." Spike got a strangely shy look on his face.

"I kinda like it." Dawn smiled running her fingers through his hair. "But your right it's not you." Dawn grabbed Spike's hand and the three of them walked out the door.

"So uhm...how did you two get together?" Kit asked nervously trying to make conversation as they walked to the house.

"It just kinda happened." Dawn answered reluctantly.

"So what made you the slayer?" Kit asked curious.

"Another slayer died, but she was brought back. And she had become the slayer because, my sister had died but been brought back." Dawn tried to explain. "It's this whole confusing thing. Slayers don't like to play dead." Dawn smiled coyly.

"Oh I see." Kit tried to smile, but deep down she was afraid. Hearing how often slayers died wasn't comforting. She was a good fighter, because she had to be. But she was obviously not mature enough to face death yet.

"Your gonna have to get comfortable with death." Dawn said looking down at the raven haired slayer.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"A slayer lives death." Dawn paused. "She breaths it. It's what she is. To become a slayer the other slayer has to die. So death becomes your entire purpose for living." Dawn tried to give a speech Buffy had once given her. One that was ulitmitely true.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. I'm sorta afraid of death." Kit admitted.

"You wont be after a while." Dawn spoke honestly. "Were here." She announced as she looked at the familiar house on Revello Drive. "Home sweet home."

"It's nice." Kit offered.

"It's empty." Dawn frowned. Dawn walked into the house and picked up the phone Spike and Kit following behind her. "Make yourself comfortable." Dawn said machanicaly looking at Kit.

"Uhm, thanks." Kit said sitting down on the sofa.

Dawn grabbed the cordless phone and dialed Giles's number in England. "Ring...Ring...Hello." Giles answered quickly.

"Hey, It's Dawn." Dawn replied.

"Oh, how are things going with Spike?" He asked concerned.

"Great. But there's something else." Dawn said quetly.

"What is it?"

"Well someone came by and she claims to be the new slayer." Dawn offered reluctantly.

"Oh my." Giles replied in shock. "Well that's great, she could learn a lot from you." Giles answered.

"Yeah I guesse." Dawn tried to act pleased. "Well I just thought id'e tell you but I'll call you later and let you know how things go."

"Yes please do." Giles spoke his British accent ringing through the phone.

"Bye."

"Goodbye Dawn." Giles said hanging up the phone.

"All right well I told Giles." Dawn said walking into the room. "So you can stay in Buffy's old room if you want. Just don't touch anything or move anything." Dawn demanded.

"Hey you guys." Willow said comming down the stairs. "Who's this?" She asked looking at the Raven haired beauty.

"This is Kit, the new slayer." Dawn introduced her. "Kit this is Willow."

"Hello." Kit said shaking Willow's hand.

"She's cute." Willow smiled shaking her hand. "Always welcome to fresh meat around here." Willow nodded in approval.

"Hmm." Dawn rolled her eyes displeased.

Another slayer. Just another hopeless girl. Another one that would become a victim. Because this one just didn't have it. Dawn always did. Buffy always did. But even Buffy didn't have the most important thing to being a slayer. The will to live. The strength to fight wanting death. Dawn did. She lived even when they were all dead. And it was a reward in the end. To find her everything was still alive. It was worth it. All of it. All of the pain. And Dawn cold fight pain. She was a slayer. Always had been. Didn't want to be. But always was. This girl just didn't have it. She was small and niave. And week. Wouldn't know how to fight when she was suffering because everyone around her was dying. And Dawn was going to have to try and help her. But something inside her knew it was worthless. She was just another victim. Just another soon to be numb girl. Just another face. Just another slayer.

_Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this. It was sorta short. But I like where this chap ended. And I wanted to add something new. Thought a slayer would do the trick. So please review. And give me some ideas if you got any. Im kinda drawing a blank here. Lol. So review review review and please enjoy._


	5. Ends In Silence

Time. It was always something that seemed to collide in the Sunnydale universe. Seconds overlapped one another. Things never seemed to be the same within a day to day basis. One day things are normal then the next morning you could rise to an apocalypse. Things were never in order. Things always needed some sort of order that the Scoobies tried to provide. There was almost no hope for them anymore. Dawn was now the head slayer. Even though there was Faith. Dawn seemed to be a better slayer then her. This new girl. She wouldn't know real evil if it jumped out and bit her. She was week and unexperienced. Dawn only hoped she could make it. Only prayed she could pull through. Just a girl. Like she remembered she once was. Aged by the bitter taste of rejection. Changed by pain.

"Pet?" Spike asked looking at Dawn who was talking with Willow.

"Yeah baby." Dawn answered smiling.

Spike was taken aback. Not in all the time they were together had she called him that. Never. He liked it. Strangely enough. "My hair." He answered tugging at the brown/blond locks.

"Oh yeah." Dawn stood up and walked into the bathroom with Spike.

"So there kinda strange couple huh?" Kit said to Willow as they watched the two walk into the bathroom.

"Yeah." Willow nodded with a smile. She knew they were an odd couple. Dawn was a slayer/key and Spike was a vampire. Not something you see on a daily basis.

"He is so hot." Kit said with a smile.

"Yeah, if your into the bad boy vibe." Willow smiled. "But I'd stay away if I were you." Willow warned, almost amused.

"Why cause the head slayer will kick my ass?" Kit smirked.

"That and because you have no chance with him. No one does. Just her." Willow smiled. She loved them as a couple something about them just fit. Something was just right.

"The thought of trying to take him never crossed my mind. I was just sayin' hes a hotty is all." Kit lied. She wanted him. Thought maybe if she tried hard enough she could have him.

"Yeah. And there a perfect couple." Willow smiled. Missed her perfect couple.

A while later Spike and Dawn walked out of the bathroom. Spike was shaking a towel over his head trying to get his wet hair dry.

"It looks good." Dawn smiled. Bleach blond. As usual. And it was just a perfect fit for him. It was just Spike.

"Not like I can see it. Being that I have no reflection." Spike let a sly smirk settle on his face.

"Well take my word for it." Dawn smiled. "Your gorgeous." She admitted.

"Thanks baby. Your not too bad yourself." He grinned putting his arm around her.

"It's still strange. Seeing you two together. I mean a vampire and the slayer." Kit shook her head in dismay.

"Well deal with it kid." Spike hissed.

"I am not a kid." The girl growled. "I'm the slayer." She spoke proud.

"A slayer." Dawn corrected. "I'm the slayer. Your pretty cocky for someone coming into someone else's home." Dawn crossed her arms over her chest.

"No I just, I just, Just..." The girl stumbled over her words.

"I'm just kidding." Dawn chuckled.

"Oh." The girl laughed melodically.

"You can sleep in my old room." Dawn suggested.

"Old room?" The girl asked confused.

"I sleep in Buffy's room now." Dawn said with a solemn look on her face.

"Oh." Kit said shyly.

"I'll show you to your room." Willow offered calmly.

"Thanks." Kit smiled and followed Willow up to her new place of residence. At least for the night.

Things were never going to be the same again. Dawn knew she could make it through because she had Spike. He was her light her salvation, in a world of darkness. It was beyond the point where they pretended they were less then in love. Before when they would play coy. Pretend they weren't head over heals. Things were harder. But not now. Now they both knew how they felt about each other. It was pure adoration. And Dawn could survive with that. Buffy being gone was beyond painful and having this girl here was just a flat out pain in the ass. She was needy, testy and reminded Dawn that her sister was dead. Because that was the only reason she was here. She was here because Dawn's sister was dead. Because Buffy was dead.

"You all right?" Spike asked walking over to Dawn.

"No. But I'm gonna be." She admitted nodding. "I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed." Dawn smiled. "Wanna come?" She asked shyly.

"Love to." Spike smirked.

They both walked up into Dawn's room. Which use to be Buffy's. Dawn didn't think it would be right to leave it empty. Though she didn't change anything. Just moved her clothes into it. This was where her sister use to sleep. And she felt safe here. Her sisters room. Buffy's room.

God she missed her sister. More than imaginably possible. Because she was her hero. Only fools believe that nothing changes, everything stays the same. Dawn wasn't a fool, but this had been a change she hadn't saw coming. One sister gone. Another slayer here. Because everything changes, nothing stays the same. The only constant in Dawn's life was Spike. The only thing she counted on to never leave. If he were gone then nothing would be okay. She wouldn't be able to lose everything again. Had already played that hand. And it was miserable. Hell on earth. Her own personal hell. Because losing everything was enough to drive someone insane. And being without them drove her insane. She was half way back to normal. Having Spike back kept her in check, kept her alive. But things were still hard. It would never be the same again. But sometimes she could be happy. She could smile again. Could breathe.

Dawn could remember everything about Buffy. Wouldn't allow herself to forget. She remembered her smile. The same as Dawn's. That was the one thing that never varied. There smile. It was the same. The way she would come up with strange little phrases. Say things that made no sense at all. But to Dawn made all the sense in the words. She remembered her once telling her that dating Spike was something that was "of the bad." Her speech was something Dawn could never forget. She could make her laugh so simply. She was her sister. She loved her. Missed her. Needed her. She was a part of her. She was her. No one could take that away from them. Couldn't change the fact that Dawn was made from Buffy. That they were a part of each other. No one could take there bond away. The way Buffy always protected her sister with her life. And Dawn would defend Buffy to the death. They would never lose that. Even in death. They would always have that bond. Something that couldn't be broken.

Spike had saved her. By coming back. Because if he hadn't Dawn didn't know how much longer she could have lasted. She was becoming stone, cold. Just an empty shell. Because she loved him. He was her hero. Her life. And something had torn them apart. Death had taken everything from her. But when she found him alive it was like her other half was back. And now she could breathe again. It stung to breathe. But she could breathe again. She was once again aloud that burden.

Dawn crawled into her bed and rested her head on Spike's stone chest. It felt safe here. Safe to sleep. Safe to breathe. Safe to live. To be happy. To be all right. Even though things were crumbling he would hold her up. Keep her safe. They took care of each other. They protected each other. No one could come between them. No one would ever again. They would never let someone tear them apart again They would fall together if they had to. But they would be together.

"Pet?" Spike asked whispering gently into her ear.

"Mmhmm." She answered.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked pulling her closer.

"Buffy." She answered honestly.

"I love you." Spike said softly.

"I love you too." Dawn answered a slight smile on her face.

"I just want you to know. I will always love you." Spike promised.

"I know." Dawn smiled. "You keep me alive you know that."

"Yeah. Same to you pet." Spike said breathing in the scent of his Dawn. She was his forever. The only thing in his ridiculous unlife that felt right. That felt like it was worth living. Like it was worth staying good. Before there was nothing, just the kill. Not he had given that all up. And she was what he had left. Just Dawn. His one and only. His life. He was all right with that. Happy with that.

Having to deal with having a new girl in town wouldn't be fun. Wouldn't be easy. And Dawn had a strange feeling about her. But for now it was just this. Just them Just this. For tonight. Love was enough. Love would keep them alive. They were alive.

"Ring...Ring...Ring." The phone began its loud sirens echoing throughout the room.

Dawn leaned over the table and lifted the phone. "Hello." She moaned angrily.

"Dawn?" Giles's voice rang through the phone line.

"Whats up?" Dawn asked trying to stay focused. She was worried. Something sounded wrong.

"About the girl you said was the slayer." Giles said nervously. Dawn could swear she could hear him cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah what about her?" Dawn asked annoyed._ Just spit it out old man._

"She's not the slayer." Giles admitted fear laced in his tone. She wasn't the slayer. Then who was she? Or worse what was she? Dawn answered him with a sigh of silence. Always ending in Silence.

_Authors Note: Okay so its been a while since I have updated this one. Sorry about that. But I have just been at a loss. And with all my other fanfics its hard keeping up. So I know this is short but I ended it here on purpose. Because it's aggravating lol jkjk. But it leaves it at a confusing stop so It draws you in more and leaves you wanting more. If you having any suggestions or anything you don't like please let me know. Review review review. Luv yas._


	6. A Pone Call

Dawn hung up the phone. Not the slayer. Giles always knew everything before the rest of them did. And now she had this girl inside her home and she didn't even know who or what she was. This was the way things always worked in Sunnydale. And now she was going to have to do something about it because it was always her.

"What was that all about?" Spike asked rubbing his eyes.

"Giles. He said the girl, she isn't the slayer." Dawn said jumping out of bed in a hurry.

"Huh?" Spike jumped out of bed as well.

"She's not the slayer. And I don't want her in my house." Dawn shouted.

"Calm down pet." Spike demanded.

"Your right." She breathed. "But I'm still gonna kick her ass."

"Fine." Spike nodded with a slight smile. He loved seeing her in aggressive mode.

Dawn rushed out of the room and into the room where the "slayer" was staying. She barged through and there she was sitting on the edge of the bed with a fake smile on her face.

"You've got some explaining to do." Dawn crossed her arms. "Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" The girl asked standing up.

"Why wouldn't it matter?" She looked at her confused. "Your not the slayer so who the hell are you?" She asked.

"I should have never happened so in some reality's I didn't. But in my reality everyone is dead. And in this one, some idiot did a spell and so I never came to be. I shouldn't be alive. But something happened something was off. And I..." She couldn't say it.

The phone rang again making everyone jump. "Spike watch her." Dawn demanded. She ran over to the nearest phone and lifted it from the hook it rested on. "Hello." She almost hissed.

"Dawn, the girl. I know who she is." Giles spoke from the other end of the phone. "You might wanna be sitting down for this one." He sighed. "She's your daughter."

"What!?!?" Dawn exclaimed. "That's not possible at all."

"Yes I know but she is your daughter." Giles promised.

"No Giles, it it not possible. You see I have only slept with one guy and that is Spike and he can't have children." Dawn was lost.

"I know Dawn. She is his daughter as well. Something crossed in the reality and she is your daughter your blood, made from both of you. You didn't actually have her. But she was created. From you both. Don't ask me how just yet I am still researching the watchers council are being vague." Giles was being very serious.

"Your sure about this." It still hadn't hit her.

"I am completely positive." Giles answered.

"Ok." Dawn hung up the phone. She walked into the other room where Spike was yelling at the girl who looked as if she were going to cry. "Spike!" Dawn hollered. "Stop." She demanded. "Kit?"

"Yeah." The girl whimpered.

"Is it true?" She asked looking at the gorgeous girl before her. Kit nodded. "How?" She asked. "I mean your fifteen and I am only twenty."

"Well, I was created from you so it sorta cancels all of that out." Kit sighed.

"Wow." Dawn looked shocked and Spike was completely lost.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"She's...our daughter Spike." Dawn looked at Spike who's eyes widened with confusing and a hint of fear. "Giles just told me. She was created from both of us." Dawn looked at Spike who was looking back and forth from Kit and Dawn.

"Oh bloody hell." Spike shook his head. "Is that really possible. I mean I am a vampire ya know."

"Yeah but she was created from us so I guess it cancels all that out." Dawn looked at Kit. She walked over to her and stood in front of her. This was really her daughter. Something she thought she would never have. Something she thought was impossible. She wrapped her arms around her and smiled uncontrollably.

Dawn and Spike had a daughter. Together. The impossible had become the truth had become their reality. This was their reality. They had a child. She was perfect. But being that they hadn't even gotten the chance to raise her was what made it even more shocking. She had come to them at fifteen years old. Only seven years younger then Dawn. She wasn't ready to take care of a kid. Not when she was only her age seven years ago. Maybe it wasn't so bad though. Angel had done it. Maybe they could.

_Authors Note: Kay so its short I know. But I didn't get that many reviews so I was bummed. Lol. But this idea was kinda something that just popped into my head and I thought I would give it a shot. Hope you like it. Let me know. It's kinda strange. So if you have any ideas let me know please!! LUV!!!!_


End file.
